Robbie's Got Gut's
by ChocolateCigarettes16
Summary: " You got gut's Shapirro...Saying something like that to me.. " Rated for the F-word and sexual innuendo


**YES! I'm Back fro the dead! Haha. Jk...But seriously...I am EXTREMELY sorry about abandoning you guys fro so long...Ive' been really**

**busy with school, and family drama, and other stuff, I just got done with TAKS, so that's out of the way...I promise I will be uploading some**

**one-shots and stuff and updating my stories as soon as possible. But anyways, I'm sorry of this sucks...I was watching " The Birthweek **

**Song" and this idea just came in my head...so yeah...READ IT! ^^**

* * *

Robbie now lay there in a ball, curled up on the floor, due to the sheer embarresment from his grandmother. **" ROBBIE! "** Robbie sighed

from beneath the floor. He figured he needs to end this now before he gets an F for his project. After he gets up, he tries to convince his Mamaw

to leave him alone for the day. " Mamaw, please...I promise I'll help you with the internet later. I have a project to present! " Oh fine! Oh Robbie!

Before I go; Did you want me to wash your special spongebob underpants? " Robbie burried his face deep within his palm to try and avoid

hearing the laughter now filling the classroom...again. " Spongebob underware huh Shapiro? " Jade sneered. _Why did she have to have this_

_class with him of all people?_ " I-I don't know what she's talking about..T-They must be my cousins... " " What are you talking about Robbie?

Of course these are yours! He used to run around my house with just them on, singing the theme song! His touche was so adorable! " By now

everyone's eyes were filled with tears from laughing so much. Robbie didin't know what to do. _He could always just close the laptop and present his_

_project...No..Mamaw would be ticked if he did that._ " Mamaw, I'm BEGGING YOU! Please log off! If you logg off right now I will come over to

your house tonight and fix your computer! " His grandma contemplated it for a minute before saying, **" OH FINE! BE THAT WAY! MORTY! "**

After that she finally hung up connection. Robbie had never felt so relived in his entire life. He cleared his throat, trying to ignore the many

giggles coming from the class, and attempted to do his project. " Um..Ok then...So, Fawdville! A town of heart! Now, the founder of Fawdville was

James Irving and- " Jade suddenly raised her hand. " Um..Yeah Jade? " " Did he live in a pinapple under the sea? " She teased with a smirk on

her face. The class immediatly bust out laughing. _' Didn't see that coming... '_ Robbie thought sarcastically. What Robbie did next, not only

shocked Jade and the rest of the class, but himself to. " Fuck you Jade! " He shouted, right in her direction, anger evident in his voice. The

minute the words left his mouth, Jade shook her head from shock, the class fell dead silent and Robbie just stand there with his hand over his

mouth, wondering what the hell he just did. More like, why. " J-Jade I- " **" WHAT'D YOU SAY SHAPIRO? "** Jade growled getting up from her

seat. _' Oh great! Way to go Shapiro! Now you'ver done it! '_ Jade began to approach him but the teacher stopped her. " Jade, sit down. Robbie,

go to the office. I'm sorry but we don't allow cursing in here. " " Yes mam...Sorry... " Robbie packed his things and headed to the office. He

couldn't help but feel someones eyes on him as he left the room...

* * *

After talking to Principal Ikner about the whole situation, he decided to let Robbie off with just a warning, considering this was the first time

Robbie had ever gotten sent to the office. Robbie decided he wasn't hungry so he went to the BlackBox to do some studying. Once he arrived,

he sat himself at a small table and began reading a page from one of his textbooks. About ten minutes later, he jumped a good foot in the air

to the sound of the door being slammed open._ ' Oh no...Oh God no...Please...Please...Anyone but... '_ " Hello Robbie... " Yup, it was Jade

alright. He'd recognize that fake sweet, yet sultry tone from anywhere. " J-Jade! U-Uh...I-I um...H-How are you? " Robbie felt like smacking

himself in the face. _' Real smooth Shapiro. '_ Jade only had an evil smirk upon her lips as she approached robbie, a dangerous glint in her eye.

Robbie began to panic. _She wouldn't kill him right? She loved going to this school right? Right?...Oh No...She's getting closer...closer...Uh-Oh..._

" You got guts Shapiro. Saying something like that to me.. " Her smirk still in place. "J-Jade..I'm sorry! I-I just got mad and...lost my temper I

guess... " She just stare at him for awhile before finally responding. " You wana make up for it Shapiro? " Robbies eyes lit up. _' This is good!_

_She's giving me a chance to not be killed! '_ " Of course Jade! I'll do anything! " She simply smile an evil smile. " Take off your pants... " She

purrs. Robbie's eyes widen in shock. " Why would she ask me to take off my pants-OH...Wait...WHAT? ' " What about Be- " He was cut off

by a hard kiss from Jade West's lips. Kissing turned into stripping, stripping turned into kissing and roaming and much, much more...

* * *

Right before Jade got in her car to head home, she leaned in close to Robbie's ear and whispered one last thing before driving off. " Be more

bold around me Shapiro...You might just get something in return... " And with that, she left a dazed Robbie standing in the middle of an empty

parking lot. While Robbie made his way home himself, he only had one thing on his mind, _' Thank you Mamaw... '_

* * *

**Yeah...Not some of my best work...but, I'm a sucker for a Rade so..what the heck? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Please review so I know wether to take it down or not...Thanks..Ok, Now, one more annoucment, I promised one-shots so...LETS HAVE EM! THAT'S RIGHT! YOU GUYS GET TO PICK ME SOME ONE-SHOTS! Just no guy-yuri kay? Belive me, I would SUCK at writing that. Anyways...so, if you want me to do a one-shot of a pairing, just let me know and I'll see what I can do. Okay..for now...L8TERZ! Remember! Reviews=Motivaton!;)**


End file.
